Jet Lag
by Let-it-lie
Summary: USUKUS- England is exhausted so falls asleep, everyone discusses his importance and America just needs to learn to be a better boyfriend. Contains multiple pairings due to presence of France.
1. Part 1

**This is my first fic, so is obviously awful. This is **_**NOT **_**FRUK, even if it might appear that way at first. I just thought it might be interesting to tell the story from France's point of view. I promise that there will be some Franada at the end. I'm not sure if I got the genre right; is it humour? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

France sighed inwardly as he surveyed the room. How long would it be until all the countries learnt to embrace 'l'amore' and love one another in peace? He surveyed each individual nation, analysing their behaviour. America was going on about how he was going to be the hero and Japan was agreeing with everything America said. France personally thought that America would be much better occupied trying to shut the nations up. As for Japan; the guy really needed to learn to think for himself for a change.

France moved on from them, his eyes wandering to where Russia was scaring Latvia and Lithuania. France knew that Russia was both sadistic and yandere, neither of which were particularly loveable personality traits. France had once offered to give him lessons in basic affection, but had had to quickly escape when Russia had begun to do that manic laugh of his.

France saw that Switzerland was threatening to shoot everyone which, while being an easy way to shut the nations up, would also result in their deaths. France skimmed over other fighting nations; Greece and Turkey, Prussia and Austria, Spain and Romano. He noticed China standing in the centre of the room, trying to calm everyone down. France admired him for trying, but doubted that he would be successful. Italy was hiding behind Germany and Germany was shouting at everyone. France realised that Germany was holding back his anger at the nations' stupidity as he didn't wish to scare Italy. France wondered if they were ever going to make any progress at all. The meetings always ended up like this. If only America and Russia and Estonia and Canada and Japan and Romano and Prussia and Turkey could be less focused on themselves and more focused on the subject at hand, the countries would get a lot more done.

* * *

It was then that France stopped himself. He realised that he was being very hypocritical. Normally he himself would be in the thick of the fighting. What usually happened would be that England, as his personality dictated, would disagree with America. France in turn would disagree with both of them, causing the pair to become angry with him. He and England would then dissolve into a pointless fight, in which England would be supported by America because America was not-so-secretly in a relationship with him. The reason that France wasted time in this way was simply to annoy England. The two countries had been rivals for so long that it had become a habit. Because of this constant cycle, France had never really had the chance to examine what went wrong during the meetings. Now, however, the reasons became obvious to him.

He felt a little bemused at having been given this opportunity. The only possible reason for this situation was that he hadn't been able to contradict the Brit during the meeting so far. In fact, he hadn't seen England since it began. He glanced quickly over to England's chair expecting him to be sitting there, fed up with the lack of productivity.

To France's astonishment, England didn't appear to have been listening to the proceedings at all. His body was hunched over the table, his eyes were almost closed and his clothes were in a complete mess. This drastic and obvious change in appearance alarmed France a lot. England was always going on about the importance of presentation and preparation, especially to America. Sometimes France even wondered if England was the only reason that America bothered to get dressed properly for meetings. He looked at England again; the nation looked as if he were about to drop off to sleep at any moment. Had he not slept the night before? True to his form, France decided not to mention his observations to England.

* * *

Half an hour passed and things didn't improve. Prussia came over to annoy Germany, meaning that Germany couldn't stop the other countries from fighting. France decided not to ask Germany why he had let Prussia into the meeting in the first place. Switzerland stormed off taking Liechtenstein with him, something that France could have predicted would happen from the beginning. America and Japan started planning how to build a giant anime robot which, while impressive, certainly wouldn't help to prevent global warming, the original topic.

France finally got fed up with Romano arguing with Spain so decided to put an object in the way; himself. He started groping Spain, making it seem as if Romano was the one doing the groping. Romano caught France in the act and started shouting at him, only to be held back by an alarmed Spain. Watching them, France wondered how long it would be until they got together.

* * *

England barely noticed these events; he was completely exhausted. His boss had called an emergency meeting with him the night before, meaning that he hadn't been able to fly over to America, where the meeting was being held, until the next day. He hadn't been able to sleep on the plane as it had been daytime in the flight zone, and when he had landed it had been morning. He had been forced to rush straight from the airport to the meeting, only just making it in time. As a result he was suffering from jet lag and a massive lack of sleep. To his utmost dismay, he hadn't had the time to get dressed up for the meeting, having to remain in his clothes from the plane.

Other than the fact that he was completely and utterly exhausted, England had something else on his mind. On landing, he hadn't seen America until the meeting. He had been separated from his boyfriend for over a month, so had been looking forward to meeting him there. However, all that he'd received had been a text, which read:

_sorry iggs no time now catch u l8r B-)_

Furthermore, since the meeting began, America had barely spoken to him at all. When he had found the right room everyone was already seated. Japan, America and Hungary had been talking rapidly about something called 'Manga'; England would have to check it out. When he had passed them, America had simply said, "Oh, hey, England." and Japan had waved at him. England noticed that America had barely looked up from the page he had been studying. This hurt the nation greatly.

Fortunately England was too tired to get upset about it; he emptied his mind of thought and allowed his eyelids to slowly slide shut. The meeting room began to fade; the sounds were replaced by silence and the images blurred as the world started to slip away from him. He had begun to fall asleep.

* * *

England later considered it lucky that at that point in time France finally had enough of his boredom and came over to annoy him. France had completely written off the meeting and needed some entertainment. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, the two things that France found the most fun in the world were having sex and fighting with England.

"Hey Angleterre, don't you want to fight with me? Or eez eet true zat you are officially too old to disagree with me?"

England awoke with a jolt. He had fallen asleep in a meeting before and definitely did not wish to do so again. On seeing his awakener, he went straight into the alert.

"I am not old, you frog. I am twenty three, and anyway I thought that you were older than I am. For your information, I have jet lag and haven't had the time to change my clothes. Why don't you go and entice Canada or something else perverted like that. Just leave. me. alone." England's eyes flashed with an anger reserved only for France.

France inwardly sighed. It should be America doing this, not him, but the idiot was too oblivious to notice England's plight. He decided not to mention this to England himself, as he didn't want the island nation any angrier than he already was. France instead decided to follow England's 'advice' and track down Canada. It surprised him more than a bit that England had noticed his 'interest' in the Canadian; was it really that obvious?

* * *

Finally Germany had seen enough; Hungary was chasing Prussia with her frying pan, France was talking to the air (actually Canada), Japan was hiding under the table with his camera trying to get a picture of Spain and Romano together and Poland and Estonia were attempting to stand up to Russia. This particular scene was scaring Italy so much that he was hiding behind Germany with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Germany secretly didn't mind the situation, however Italy was holding on so tightly that he was squeezing the life out of Germany. Forcing himself to care, and reminding himself that Italy actually _was_ strong enough to make him pass out, Germany started shouting again; this time loud enough that everyone froze and turned to look at him.

"It's plain that ve all need a break from this torturous mess that is somehow called a meeting, so ve'll all take fifteen minutes to recover. Vhen ve return ve must all try to cooperate in order to get _something_ done. "

Everyone rushed out of the room at once. Japan and Hungary followed them armed with cameras because, as Hungary put it, 'interesting' things were always happening during breaks. The only people left in the meeting room were Germany and Italy; Italy was still shaking with fear so Germany was running his hands through Italy's hair softly, playing absent-mindedly with his curl.

England left too, deciding that what he needed most was a cup of tea. Typically, he remembered exactly where he'd caught sight of a hot drinks machine and so was able to retrace his footsteps until he reached it. Having gotten the drink he began to search for a seat in which to drink it.

* * *

America's boss had booked out the whole building for the meeting, knowing that it would probably be disastrous. He had checked that the building would be empty, in case anyone saw or heard anything that they would later wish to forget, and on choosing it had made sure that there were plenty of rooms for sitting and socialising, simply in case of situations similar to the one that had occurred.

He had given America this information, along with instructions to 'talk about _real_ issues, take notes of the countries' ideas, take notes on the countries' moods and try to persuade the countries to make peace with each other.' Needless to say that as usual, America had failed in all of these aspects, yet somehow didn't seem to realise this. Now that he was free from the meeting, America had instead started thinking about one thing and one thing only; England.

"Hey France, have you seen England?"

"He's probably gone to get tea; he looked like he needed it."

"What d'you mean?"

"Perhaps if you'd have paid more attention to him than you'd know."

"What? I'm supposed to be Iggy's boyfriend, not you."

"Then wake up, you idiot."

Cue a giant argument.

* * *

**Awful cliff hanger; failed fic is fail. Please R&R though, otherwise I won't write again. And seriously, read on, I personally think that it gets better in the next chapter.**


	2. Part 2

"Vell, Ve are all seated..."

"Ve- Germany?"

"Ja Italy?"

"Switzerland, Russia, China and England are missing."

"Svitzerland apparently isn't coming back, and Russia and China are plainly indisposed."

"Ohonhonhonhon..."

"Aber Vhere ist England?"

"No worries Germany, I'll find him."

America rose and left the room, passing by on his way out a very embarrassed China and a strangely dazed Russia without a thought. He began to run through the corridors calling,

"Iggy! Iggy!"

No answer.

He passed the hot drinks machine, realizing that England would probably be nearby. Sure enough, England was just round the corner.

Lying against the wall, fast asleep, his cup of tea spilt on the floor, slowly seeping into his clothes. Quick as a flash America crossed the corridor to kneel by England's side.

"England?" America placed his hands on England's shoulders.

No reaction.

He wrapped his arms around him.

England curled against him, getting as close as possible.

He began to shake him violently.

"Getoff 'Merica"

Finally he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss against England's lips.

England's eyes shot open. He moaned blearily and closed them again.

"England, I need to take your clothes off. That's ok, isn't it? I mean, they are covered in tea..."

When no objection was made America began stripping England of his clothing. After he had finished he picked up England's (gorgeous) naked body and carried him to the nearest sofa. He laid England down and wrapped a blanket around him, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, ok?"

* * *

Everyone looked up expectantly when America entered the meeting room.

"England is tired and needs to rest." America said matter-of-factly. Cries of 'what?' and 'How?' followed the statement.

"Vell, Ve simply can't go on Vithout him."

"I agree, but we have no choice." Replied America.

"Non. Zat eez rubbish. We don't need Anglettere to have a meeting."

And so the nations began to debate on how important it was to have England at the world meeting. Germany and Spain, both countries that had been beaten by him, both thought that it was necessary to have him present, as they had some understanding off his power. They were agreed with by Canada and obviously America, both of whom had been his colonies. America was dating him so would have stood up for him no matter what anyway.

France, Russia and China all thought that it wasn't. France was his bitter rival and more than a little jealous of him having gone through the war without being invaded. Russia and China both considered him too small, insignificant and above all, western to be needed. Italy thought that everyone should be present, believing in the equal importance of each country. However, his brother Romano declared that world meetings were pointless and if Veneziano would let him, he would avoid them entirely. Estonia agreed with Romano, pointing out that nothing ever got done, and they would be far better spending the time in private meetings with their governments or one to ones with other countries. The other Baltic's were too nervous to give their opinions, although if they had given their opinions than Latvia would have agreed with Italy and Lithuania with Estonia. Poland actually did agree with Estonia.

The Northern Europeans all decided yes, as did Seychelles. The six countries all realized that if they said no then they would suddenly seem less important too. Prussia said yes, having known England for a long time. Austria, disagreeing with Prussia as always, said no. Hungary, to Austria's annoyance, agreed with Prussia. The real reason for her decision was similar to Italy's, however Austria took it as a personal affront against his better judgement. Greece said no, caring for little except himself so Turkey said yes, disagreeing with Turkey as always. Japan also said yes, so Greece, seeing Japan's choice, agreed also. Turkey looked ready to change to a no, but Germany chose to ignore his protests.

To the amusement of Germany and America, it was the first time that the nations had ever managed to have a proper debate without trying to kill each other. In the end it was decided that England was needed in the meeting. The vote was won by sixteen votes to four, Roman, Estonia and Poland opting out.

It was also the first time that Germany and America cooperated to run the meeting.

"Right dudes, since we've reached this decision we'll hold the meeting tomorrow, when England is feeling better. It doesn't matter that he isn't coz we spent so long debating over it the meeting's finished anyway."

"Ve hope zhat tomorrow ve vill be able to have a proper debate like this vun again."

The nations realised that, for the first time, they had actually discussed a real topic and come to a decision about it. Perhaps there really could be world peace after all.

* * *

America entered the room where his lover slept softly. He looked down on England as the nation slept. How was it that England was just so beautiful? Just looking at him made America love him more.

"England?" America murmured.

"America." England stretched out his arms and waited. America stripped off his clothes and crawled onto the couch, slipping under the blanket and pulling England close to him. England wrapped his arms tightly around America, demanding closeness. He kissed America's forehead and whispered,

"I heard what you said earlier."

America extracted himself from England to look him in the eye.

"What?"

England touched America's cheek softly.

"You said that you were sorry. For not being there for me."

America felt confused; did England want another apology from him?

"I wasn't there for you. I should've been. You were practically dying and I was ignoring you. All I sent you was a text to explain why I couldn't see you."

He pulled England closer to him at this point, as if he were worried about losing him. England shook his head regretfully.

"No. I didn't reply. I should have told you I was feeling so awful."

"I should've noticed that you didn't reply."

"Yes, you should have."

America had his lips pressed against England's temple; he removed them when he heard the last statement. What did it mean? Did it mean that he wasn't forgiven yet; that he and England weren't ok? England seemed to read his mind because he sighed in exasperation and said tiredly,

"You just don't seem to get it, do you. All you care about is whether you're 'forgiven', or if we're 'ok'. What you don't seem to understand is that I love you; I will always love you no matter what you do, and we will always be 'ok' as long as we keep talking to each other. I should hope that it's the same for you. I personally struggle with the whole 'sharing your feelings' thing, which you should have realised by now."

America nodded as England moved in for a kiss, but somehow he felt that something wasn't right. England picked up on this immediately.

"What is it now?" He sighed.

"No. Nothing. it's just... France. He seemed to know what was up with you and what you needed better than me. He bothered to check you; it looked as if he cared more about you than I do. It looked like he'd be a better boyfriend for you than me. I mean, he's known you for longer..."

"No, America. Though that part about him seeming to care more about me than you had better not be true. France, the guy who is constantly trying to kill me? the guy who has been my enemy for a thousand years? Sure, we love each other."

"But you rushed to his defence in World War One, and Two..."

"Yes; for freedom and for justice, the very two values that are the embodiment off your people, so you should therefore have a very good understanding of. Look America. Who did I choose to date? You or him? I have always loved _you_. Can't you see that? I know that you love me too. We love each other, no matter how it may appear on the outside.

Now I won't have you being jealous. If you really want to know, France only found out how I was because he came over to try to get me to fight with him. Anyhow, France will someday make someone a very good boyfriend; probably Canadia."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Oh. I thought he was called Canada."

* * *

Outside the room stood Japan and Hungary; Japan was holding a camera, and Hungary had a nosebleed.

"Naked... on a couch... My life is complete." Just then Prussia appeared around the corner.

"Hey Hungary, there's something I need to tell you."

"Now her life really is complete." Japan remarked to himself as the pair disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Hey Iggy, you feeling ok now?"

"Well, I've only slept for four of the last thirty six hours, and on top of that I have jet lag, so I'm doing just fine."

America trailed kisses down his lover's neck and murmured,

"Go back sleep then, dear."

Five minutes later, the two nations were fast asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hey, you, America. I have a grudge against you..." Cuba began, approaching Canada with his fist clenched.

"No, you baka, that's Canada. America's brother."

Canada turned in surprise to see his defender.

It was France.

"France? You know who I am?"

"But of course, mon cherie, who could forget such a cute face as yours?"

"Um, I've never been called cute before..."

"Well perhaps you'd better get used to it then..."

* * *

**Please R&R, otherwise I won't be able to improve on my writing.**


	3. Part 3 (Extra)

**This chapter is in the form of 'Official Yaoi Club Documents', so therefore contains very suggestive themes. I enjoyed writing this a lot more than I should've...**

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and so bad quality, but I couldn't resist writing it and it was only meant as an extra.**

**Japan doesn't sound like himself during this chapter, but keep it in mind that he's writing documents. Also, the brackets are his comments, not mine.**

* * *

Date: 24/9/2010

Location: Private Premises, Washington DC

Subject of Entry: Imminent Yaoi

Document Upload Manager: Kiku Honda (Japan)

Subordinates: Elizabeta Hedervary, Francis Bonnefoy

Entry:

I am alone; most of the Yaoi club are absent due to partaking in Yaoi (except Hungary, who is female). I have decided to file a report anyway since this historic moment cannot be ruined. I would now like to state that the following pairings were today witnessed in action:

USUKUS

GerIta

RoChu

Spamano

Franada

There was also a hetero pairing, which must be noted, especially since it has kept a member of our team from duties:

PruHun

I would also personally like to state that there were signs of this pairing:

GiriPan

I will now write up a report on the action partaken of by each of these pairings. I hope that the other members of this team will excuse me for continuing without me.

USUKUS:

England entered the meeting this morning with jet lag, however was ignored by America due to a fault of my own, for which I am very sorry. During the meeting, he was bothered by France, a key member of our team, who attempted to encourage his relations with America. Unfortunately, a break was called and England went to get himself some tea. He fell asleep in the corridor, where he was later located by America. What followed was a dramatic making up scene, due to be documented by Elizabeta when she returns here.

Yaoi photograph #1379

After the semi shounen-ai make up scene, England and America fell asleep in each others' arms. They are still currently in this position.

Yaoi photograph #1380

GerIta:

Germany and Italy arrived at the meeting together, however were separated for the duration of it. There was a very kawaii moment during the meeting when Italy was hidden behind Germany due to fear of Russia. During the break, the two appeared to enjoy each other's company, and engaged in some basic sexual activity. After the meeting was adjourned, Italy was observed and followed dragging Germany away to one of the many spare rooms in the building. Germany complied and what followed was some very gentle and passionate lovemaking. They departed from the building some time later, returning to their hotel to continue activities.

Yaoi photograph #1381

(That was hot...)

RoChu:

These two countries arrived separately this morning, however during the short break they were seen departing from the room together. They were followed by Elizabeta along with myself, and were caught in the act of fierce lustful lovemaking, recorded on camera by the above listed members.

Yaoi picture #1382

(Steamy...)

After the meeting Russia was seen to be taking China out with him. According to Yaoi camera #7, they appear to have visited a restaurant serving Chinese food together. The full conversation has not yet been transferred, however we have received some pictures.

Yaoi photograph #1383

(Russia really needs to learn how to hold chopsticks correctly.)

Yaoi photograph #1384

(Well, that was a very suggestive, if not imaginative, way of teaching him...)

Spamano:

Little activity. These countries arrived separately and argued throughout the meeting, however as Romano is tsundere, his actions can therefore be interpreted in that way. Unfortunately, Romano was seen to be storming out of the meeting as it finished, following a suggestive comment on the behalf of Francis, one of our key club members.

Franada:

Currently being regarded by myself.

Yaoi photograph #1385

(Lucky Canada. France just keeps getting better and better.)

Yaoi photograph #1386

(That was very hot)

Yaoi photograph #1387

(The kisses just keep coming)

Yaoi photograph #1388

(No France, you can't do that, it's not natural...)

Yaoi photograph #1389

(I'm not sure that I understand...)

PruHun:

I think that Prussia made his love confession to Elizabeta today. She will probably tell us exactly what happened when she returns.

GiriPan:

While being cornered and kissed in the corridor on my way to a world meeting is in many ways mentally scarring, I actually enjoyed the experience a lot. I must go now, as Greece is asking after me.

* * *

**So, did you love it or hate it?**

**I don't think that I'll continue this; this chapter was just an extra. If you want me to do another chapter on a particular pairing, I'll consider it. Bear in mind that I don't write lemons though.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
